Intelligent tracking of various computing assets, such as servers, network equipment, storage equipment, etc., in a data center is of vital importance in terms of maintenance of computing assets, controlling capital and operational expenditure, and eventually optimizing total cost of ownership (TCO). A variety of schemes have been used to track computing assets, such as servers, from basic schemes of using a spreadsheet to advanced schemes of using infrared (IR) based asset tagging or radio-frequency identification (RFID) enabled tags installed on the server chasses. These schemes have the disadvantages of being agnostic to the actual location of the computing asset or the nature of the computing asset.
Further, in a large data center or public Cloud, many end-users pose the requirement that their workloads be executed on IT assets (e.g., servers, and network and storage equipment) that belong to a trusted computing zone, which could have constraints of physical or geographical boundaries.
The background description provided herein is for generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art or suggestions of the prior art by inclusion in this section.